Kiriel, twin, sister, oh yeah, and ANGEL OF THE FRICKIN LORD
by Casbriel
Summary: Kiriel is Castiel's twin sister. She goes missing and Cas gets the boys to help. Meanwhile, Kiriel lands in 1878 London and gets rescued from the Dark Sisters by Will. She goes back to the Institute where everyone tries to figure out what she is. Can Kiriel get over her dislike of Nephilim and help against Mortmain or will she join him. Will Cas get her back? Jem/OC Destiel!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! Well, here I is and stuff. New fic cuz I was bored. Its Infernal Devices and Supernatural XOVER and all sorts of fun. Anyway, I decided to explain my OC Kiriel.**

**Name: Kiriel**

**Race: Angel**

**Age: She's an angel, so OLD**

**Description: Her vessel is around 17 yo. She has short auburn hair and violet-blue eyes. She is around 5'7'' She wears a black tunic and camo leggings with combat boots. She also wears a black leather jacket and a studded belt. She is rather the opposite of Castiel and is more disobediant. She is Castiel's twin sister, meaning they were created at the same time. **

**The story takes place in Season 6 after Sam gets his soul back, but before Cas goes completly evil and such. Yay**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural and/or Infernal Devices. They belong to Eric Kripke and Cassandra Clare. **

**Oh, and since I don't like Tessa, this is a Jem/OC fic. HAHA!**

**ENJOY!**

Sam and Dean Winchester sat in the living room of Bobby Singer's house. They were between jobs and hadn't heard from Castiel in several months. Sam had just gotten his soul back and all was somewhat normal for the brothers. Well, as normal as they could get. The one thing they weren't expected happened at that moment. Castiel appeared in front of them. He looked distressed and worried. He turned to the boys and the lost look in his eyes scared them. His voice cracked as he spoke.

"I need your help. My twin sister, she is missing," he told them. The desparation in his tone scared the boys, but they were slightly confused as well.

"I thought you were in the middle of a civil war, Cas. She could be dead," Dean told him. Cas looked at him. His eyes were bright with unshed tears. He shoved Dean against the nearby wall and got in his face.

"Kiriel can not be dead. I would know," he said. His voice was angry, but a slight edge of guilt and worry was behind it. Sam and Dean felt sorry for the angel. He seemed very lost and on edge.

"What do you need?" Sam asked and Cas looked at him.

"Help."

Kiriel woke up in a dark room. The only light came in through a small window. It was late and Kiriel knew something was off. She was not in the right time period. The comforting feeling of her twin brother's grace was missing. Replaced with a cold sense of nothing. She looked around the small room and searched for information on where she was. She pushed a lock of short auburn hair out of her violet-blue eyes and looked out the window. Then it hit her, she was in London, 1878, if she was right. _Victorian London, thats a new one_ she thought to herself. She moved to the door and tried to open it. It was locked and her grace seemed cut off. She sat down on the small twin bed and waited patiently.

Hours later, she heard the doorknob. Standing up, she moved toward it and flicked her wrist. A silver blade shot out of her vessel's leather jacket and she caught the handle as it passed her hand. Crouching into a defensive position, she waited. The door opened and a boy and girl stood in the door. The girl had brown hair and expressive grey eyes. The boy, however, had black hair and startling violet-blue eyes, not unlike her own. They stared at her in shock and then the boy opened his mouth.

"See, Miss Gray, there are others," he said. He had a slight welsh accent and the girl looked at him strangly before turning to her.

"Do you have a special power as well?" the girl was American. New York if Kiriel had to place it. Kiriel shook her head and moved past the pair.

"Then, why are you here?" the boy addressed her, "Who are you?" He looked almost ready to pick a fight and then he saw the blade in her hand. "What is that?" he asked in awe.

"I am not sure why I have been sent here," she told them. The pair looked at her quizzically and she tilted her head to the side, not unlike her brother in that aspect.

"So who are you?" Miss Gray asked. Kiriel looked at them and drew a breath.

"I am called Kiriel," she told them, "We must get out of here. Whatever brought me here was powerful and I will not risk your lives." Both Miss Gray and the boy looked at her in shock.

"I'm Theresa Gray," the girl told her. Kiriel acknowledged the introduction with a nod. The boy stared at her for a minute before introducing himself.

"William Herondale."

-Line Break-

The trio made their way to the basement. Herondale was examining bodies when the warlocks came into play. One was short and the other taller, both wore gloves however. Miss Gray seemed to know who they were and took a step back.

"Leave, little angel boy, we have no quarrel with your kind," the taller one spoke. Herondale showed no intention of doing so and the warlocks turned to Miss Gray. "Have they told you what they are? Neither one of them is human." Miss Gray looked at Herondale and Kiriel strangely.

"You two are abominations who have no right to exist in my father's kingdom," Kiriel hissed. Herondale and Miss Gray looked at her. Kiriel took a step forward and beheaded the shorter one. Everyone in the room turned to her.

"What are you?" Herondale hissed. Kiriel turned her cold gaze to the boy.

"I am the one who would have had to grip you tight and raise you from perdition, to quote my brother, had you faced them alone," she hissed. A ginger man and brunette man came into her view.

"You didn't answer his question," Ginger told her. She nodded and looked at them. Her gaze was cool and even.

"I am not required to," she informed them. "Goodbye," she tried to tap into her grace and leave, but it was still restrained and she passed out.

-Line/time break-

Kiriel woke again in a dark room. It was a much nicer room and she noted absently that it was on holy ground. She looked towards the door where she heard a womans voice.

"Can you tell me what she is?" the woman was asking. Kiriel heard no response and watched the door swing open. A woman in her late teens/early twenties stood in the door. Next to her stood a man in parchment colored robes. Kiriel noted the enochian runes carved over his eyes and his stitched shut mouth. The woman looked vaguely worried and the man was calm. Studying the runes on both of them, she realized what she was dealing with.

"Nephilim," she hissed and the woman startled. Kiriel smirked and thought of what would happen if her older brother Gabriel was there. It amused her. A voice startled her out of her thoughts.

_"You are not of this realm," _It told her. She rolled her eyes, but bit her tongue. The nephilim could be powerful allies in her quest to get home.

"Could you at least inform us of what you are? I have never seen clothing like yours," the woman said, "My name is Charlotte Branwell and I run the institute here in London." Kiriel looked down at her vessel's camo leggings and long black tunic. Another thought caught in her head as well.

"You have institutes? I never thought you half-breeds would organize that much after Gabriel left," Kiriel laughed. This took Charlotte by surprise and the woman looked at her.

"It is almost time for dinner. Follow me," she said politly and Kiriel decided not to tell her that angels do not require food. She followed the woman to a small room where a table surrounded by several chairs was placed. The chairs were full of different people. A blonde haired girl sat across from a silver boy. Mr. Herondale and Miss Gray sat near each other and the ginger man was sitting at the head of it. "This is Miss-I'm sorry, I never got your surname," Charlotte went to introduce Kiriel to the group. Kiriel smirked and looked around.

"I do not have one. I am simply Kiriel and that is all you need to know," she said. Her voice was sickly sweet and it did not pass unnoticed. Herondale smirked and opened his mouth.

"So...Miss Kiriel, why are you dressed in such _inappropriate_ clothing?" his smirk grew and the blonde snickered. Charlotte went to chastise him, but Kiriel beat her.

"I am not wearing what is worn in this time era because I am not from it," she said simply. She looked at the table and then at the people around it. "I do not require food," she told them. "I am going on a walk." She turned and found her way out of the building and began walking. She heard footsteps behind her and turned. The silver boy had followed her.

"Um, I thought you might like a tour. I can tell that you aren't from here. America, right?" he said. Kiriel studied his features and noted the boy was at least half chinese. Why he was silver, she could not tell.

"No, though I have spent most of my time there," she told him. He nodded and grabbed her hand. Kiriel flinched at the contact and the boy looked at her.

"By the way, My name is James, James Carstairs, but you can call me Jem," he told her. She smiled and nodded. She noted the boy looked slightly hurt.

"My brother called me Kira. I am sorry for flinching. My brother is the only one who has ever tried to grab my hand," she told him. He nodded and looked ahead. They had been walking as well as speaking and they were near a bridge. Kiriel looked around and smiled. "Blackfriars Bridge. I went here with my brother Luci when I was a fledgling." She smiled at the memory, Jem broke her thoughts.

"Fledgling?" his voice was surprised and very curious. She realized her mistake to late to cover it up. She looked at the boy and what she said next surprised her.

"Do you promise to not tell anyone else?" she asked him. He regarded her curiously, but nodded. "Well, you all have probably guessed that I am not human, demon or-" she spat the word with contempt, "_nephilim._ No offense to you and your kind, but I have been taught that Raziel was a traitor and none of his race could be trusted. I am not any of those things-." Jem cut her off.

"Who taught you that?" the question was simple enough.

"My brothers." Kiriel's answer was simpler. Jem looked at her curiously.

"How many brothers do you have? Can you name some? I have gotten one name, Luci, is that a nickname?" Questions poured out of Jem's mouth.

"I have a lot of brothers. Some of the more famous ones are Gabriel, Michael and Zachariah. Luci is in fact a nickname, his name is Lucifer," she answered all his questions and Jem laughed.

"Wow, are you parents really religious?" he asked.

"Well, not really," Kiriel admitted.

"What do you mean? You all have angel names," Jem asked her.

"That's because we are angels. That is what I am, I am an angel of the Lord."

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIII!**

**Review!**

"No, that is not possible. Angels never come down here," Jem told her. Kiriel laughed and looked around. Jem followed her gaze as she stopped on a familiar figure. A man in a trench coat looked around dazed. He was joined by two men that Kiriel also recognised. They were out of place in their jackets and jeans. Kiriel smiled and ran towards them. Jem gave a startled yelp and ran after her.

"CAS!" she screamed as she ran. The man in the trenchcoat turned towards her and he ran towards her as well. When they met, Cas pulled her tight into a hug. Kiriel relaxed as she felt her brothers grace envelope hers. Jem stood off to the side as did the other two men. She turned towards them and smiled, "Moose! Dog Chow!" she laughed, hugging the two men.

"Kiriel, I am not dog chow," the shorter of the two laughed. Jem was confused, but continued to watch the display. "How did you get here?" he asked her.

"I do not know, but I can not leave. Something here is blocking my grace," she told him. Cas nodded and looked around.

"Something wants Kira and us here and is somehow preventing us from leaving," Cas told them. Kiriel turned towards Jem and motioned to him. He came closer and Cas took a step back. "Nephilim," he hissed. Jem guessed that the man was Kiriel's lover and took a step back as well.

"Cas! They can help us," Kiriel told him. He nodded and looked at the boy.

"Are there more of you?" the angel asked him. Jem nodded and motioned for them to follow. They arrived at the institute and Kiriel walked up to the doors.

"Only shadowhunters can open them," Jem told her. She smirked and held her hand out. The doors flew open and they walked in. Cas and the Winchesters looked around. Charlotte walked into the hall and stopped. Benedict Lightwood was with her. She stared at the three strangers.

"Jem, who are they?" she asked.

"I am not sure. Kiriel knows them," Jem told her. Charlotte nodded and walked towards the young angel girl.

"Kiriel, who are these men?" she asked kindly. Benedict was staring.

"Another reason, she should not be running the institute. You pick up strays," he sneered. Cas stepped up.

"I am sorry, but how do we resemble animals that lack homes?" he asked. His head tilted to the side. Dean motioned to Cas.

"Cas, he means that we don't belong here," he told the confused angel. Cas nodded.

"Oh, by the Angel, they're American, as well," Benedict said. Charlotte looked worried and glanced at the men.

"Raziel was a traitor. He does not deserve to be worshiped," Cas hissed. Charlotte, Benedict and Jem stared at him.

"How would you know that, mundane?" Benedict laughed. Cas and Kiriel growled low in their throats.

"Listen, you impertinant abomintion, if my older brother Gabriel was here, you would have been smited on spot," Cas hissed at the man. He startled and Charlotte looked thoughtful.

"Kiriel said the same thing earlier. Are you two related?" she asked. The angels nodded and looked at the Winchesters.

"Sam, how is the wall? Are memories still leaking through? Hell is one nasty place, especially with Luci there," Kiriel said suddenly. Charlotte started at this, but continued to listen. By this time, the entire institute was watching.

"Yeah, Death did a good job putting it up. Have you tried to find your father again?" Sam asked her.

"Kiriel, you are still looking for him?" Cas asked her. He hadn't known what his twin had been up too.

"Yes, I am still searching. I do not care what Joshua said. He is out there. And no, Dean, he is not on a flatbread or playing skeeball in New Jersey," she explained. "I do have a lead though."

"WHAT? You have found God?" Sam asked. He didn't expect this.

"I haven't found my father yet, I just said that. I do believe that I know where and who he is," Kiriel said. The Winchesters raised eyebrows.

"All right, I am even more confused. Kiriel, are you sure you aren't a whore? You seem to have a lot of men following you," Will spoke up. Cas glared at him and Dean spluttered.

"You think that Kiriel and I-Oh man, that is gross. Cas! They think I am sleeping with your twin," Dean got out. Sam was smiling and Kiriel was sticking out her tongue.

"Wow, that would be like sleeping with Michael and Luci and Gabriel," Kiriel laughed. Cas looked slightly freaked out.

"Geez, guys, I am not gonna sleep with your boyfriends. Especially yours Dean, that is just gross," she laughed. Charlotte looked at the group.

"Can you please just tell us what you are?" she asked.

"Will we get called strays again?" Kiriel asked. Charlotte shook her head. Cas looked at her.

"Kira, you know anyone of our brothers would have bragged and such for respect," Cas told her. She nodded and looked at the people in front of her.

"My name is Kiriel, I have many siblings. Raziel is one of them. Gabriel, Lucifer, Uriel and Michael are some of the others-," she started.

"In short, I am Castiel and we are angels," Cas finished for her. Everyone stared at them.

"Wow, that was a huge response. I expected more candy," A familiar voice called out.


	3. Chapter 3

Kiriel turned quickly. Behind them all was a short man with golden blonde hair and gold green eyes. She smiled widely and ran towards him. He hugged her tight and looked around at the shadow hunters.

"Seriously, Kira? Hanging out with nephilim now?" he chastised teasingly. She blushed and hugged him tighter. Cas watched them and the other male angel motioned for him to join the hug. He did and the rest of the room watched.

"Gabriel? What are you doing here? I thought Luci had killed you! Why did you fake your death? I mourned, you pathetic asshole! Why?" Kiriel broke out of the hug to rant at the older archangel. Gabriel smirked and pulled her back in.

"I wanted to get out of the whole apocalypse thing. I'm sorry, little sister," Gabriel looked at her. "Are you okay?"

Will was the first to speak at that moment."So this is the Infamous Gabriel? Bit short aren't you?" he smirked.


End file.
